Jake
__NOEDITSECTION__ Team Inventory backpack.png|Backpack pokeball.png|Pokeball x4 pokegear1.png|Pokegear pokedex.png|Pokedex History Episode 1: Beginning Of A Journey! (Location: Rainbark City) Jake was one of the many trainers to obtain his starter and license. He chose Treecko as his starter and nicknamed him Kinoshi after some thought. It being an abbreviated version of the Japenese words for Tree Warrior. He watched as the other trainers fought in the battle room, awaiting his turn. Battle His turn finally came, and he was up againt Grayson. Upon starting, both Pokemon stood there until Jake told Kinoshi to use pound. Grayson's Oshawott, Oscar, used a water gun to escape and then followed with a tackle. To follow up, Kinoshi used absorb to try and gain some HP back. He then uses leer to try and lower Oascar's defense. Before he can use leer, Oscar attacks, but Kinoshi dodges and follows up with pound once more. Taking the hit, Oscar used tail whip to lower Kinoshi's defense who countered with leer to lower Oscar's defense. Kinoshi then goes to use pound with his tail once more. Oscar dodged and used water gun to propel himself into a tackle. Kinoshi got hit, but his Overgrow ability activated and he used an even stronger absorb. This was enough to finish the fight, giving Jake and Kinoshi their first victory together. -Battle End (Exp Gained: 70, Pokedollars Gained: 200)- Battle 2 Next, Jake and Kinoshi had to fight Travis and his Trapinch. The battle started off with no hit being made until Kinoshi's Pound and Trapinch's Bug Bite hit. They both recovered and Kinoshi fired off a Dragon Breath, much to Jake's surprise. Trapinch began using Bide, taking the Dragon Breath head on. Kinoshi then used absorb and fired off another Dragon Breath. Trapinch's bide overtook the Dragon Breath, hitting Kinoshi. But Kinoshi finished the battle with an Absorb with extra power from Overgrow. -Battle End (Exp Gained: 100, Pokedollars Gained: 220- Episode 2: Attack On The Tournament! A Special Offer? After Jake lost his battle to Leo in the tournament, a terrorist group called Krieg attacked. They shot Joey, killing him instantly. Jake and Kinoshi hid, trying to avoid being seen. Eventually they stopped a Krieg member from killing Leo by firing a Dragon Breath. The two escape out the back door of the building and hide in the brush. Kinoshi and Leo's Chimchar took down four guards outside only to watch as the building they just escaped blow up. Some of the other trainers made it out and they were all taken to the police station. Here they were offered to help stop Krieg, but Jake refused. He began to walk out, only to be stopped by Officer Jenny. They exchanged words and Jenny eventually let him leave. He then went to explore the town, choosing to remain on his own. While in the town's Pokemon Center he saw all the injured People and Pokemon. As well as these grieving for their lost loved ones. He began to rethink his decision. Going back to the Professor's Lab, Jake accepted the offer. Saying it wasn't for the Prof. but for those that needed to be helped. He left without another word, waiting the night to meet up with the others. Episode 3: Off To Route 1! First Catch! A Dying Forest? Jake and the others met up and set out for Route 1. While exploring, Kinoshi ran off and Jake followed quickly. While following, he tripped over a tiny Litleo. It attacked with Tackle and Kinoshi stopped it using pound and followed up with leer. Using pound once more, Kinoshi made the Litleo weak enough for Jake to catch with a pokeball. Which is exactly what he did. Later, he found a lake within an open field. The others met him there, noting how it was weird that the opening wasn't on their maps. Jake then found a shrine. A shrine for the pokemon Celebi. He noticed that the forest was slowly dying and that it seemed Celebi's shrine was destroyed. He knew Celebi was in trouble, but continued on his journey with the others, knowing there was nothing they could do. Episode 4: Message from Redwood! Into the Crypts! Upon arriving in Roasride town, the group obtains something to eat and sit down. They are approached by a woman named Laura claiming to know Professor Redwood. She says Redwood wants them to go into crypts under the museum and see what's causing disturbances. After she leaves, the group goes to explore the museum. Seeing fossils, pictures, paintings, statues, etc. Someone whispered to the others while Jake was in a completely different area of the museum. It was Oliver with a secuirty pass. While the others gathered, Jake just admired a statue of some dragon pokemon he did not know. Oliver then went to get him and the two returned and joined the group. Category:Trainer Category:Male